


forever awaits

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: eternity together [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Immortal Jaskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, well a long lived jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Jaskier is very pretty and very bright and maybe, Geralt can be excused from not noticing that the bard hasn't really aged in all the years they've known each other. Or, Jaskier is just right and he really can be a bit dumb sometimes.Or no dying Jaskier in my house, he will live as long as Geralt and they'll be happy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: eternity together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600318
Comments: 36
Kudos: 2776
Collections: Best Geralt





	forever awaits

**Author's Note:**

> yes i do have a whole-ass backstory for jaskier being either part-elf or an elf because yes  
> timeline is kinda wonky idk

They’re laying curled together in a good inn room, a rare fireplace crackling next to them. A lucky free room, a good contract and Jaskier’s amazing night made it possible, and of course, the bard whined and poked until Geralt agreed to spend a big amount of coin on a good room. **  
**

He can’t say he minds, however, because Jaskier is humming contently, blessedly naked on top of him, all smooth lines and occasional scars. There are quite a few of them, more than Geralt expected of the bard, but he kissed each and every one of them and thanked that damned Destiny that Jaskier is still with him.

“I can hear you thinking,” Jaskier mentions suddenly, stopping his humming. 

Geralt just shrugs carefully. “A lot to think about,” he says simply.

He can both hear and feel Jaskier’s chuckle, his chest pressed against the Witcher’s. “Hmm, now that you got your ability to think back?” the bard teases and Geralt snorts.

“Don’t flatter yourself, bard.”

“Well, I seem to recall you spread on the bed, only capable of repeating my name and the word ‘fuck’, only a few moments ago, so it’s not flattery, my dear. It’s the truth!” Jaskier’s voice is full of pride and it still just makes Geralt roll his eyes fondly. There is some merit to the bard’s feelings - not everyone can say that they reduced a Witcher to a gasping, growling mess in bed. “Care to share said thoughts?”

Geralt shrugs again, trying to form a sentence. It’s always difficult. “I- I was thinking about you,” he finally manages. Jaskier perks up and looks at him with big, blue eyes. They have to be the bluest eyes Geralt has ever seen. “Your scars.”

Jaskier laughs and sits up, on Geralt’s stomach, all soft skin and softer chest hair. He looks stunning there, ethereal somehow and it’s not that Geralt never noticed just how attractive the bard is, but this image… It makes his heart make a valiant effort on beating faster.

“I am accident prone, Geralt,” the other man says shamelessly. “And I was even worse as a child, even if it was so long ago.”

“Hard to imagine you worse,” Geralt deadpans, getting a smack to the chest. He catches Jaskier’s hand in his own and holds it there. Jaskier’s eyes soften.

“It was a long time ago, as I said,” he shrugs. “Besides, now I have a big bad Witcher to protect me from any danger. You won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon.”

Now, Geralt’s heart almost stops. He doesn’t like thinking about it, but he will lose Jaskier. Soon. Well, soon in Witcher’s years, not human. Jaskier will get older and finally die and Geralt never cared to ask how old the bard actually is, but they’ve been travelling together for a long time. Longer than humans tend to travel.

“Hey.” A hand presses aginst Geralt’s cheek and the bard forces him to meet his eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“You-,” he stops himself, a bit overwhelmed by those fucking emotions. “You will die.”

“Of course I will,” Jaskier says easily, only to frown when it makes the Witcher frown. “Everyone dies, Geralt.”

“Not me,” Geralt growls. “Not for a long time.”

He’s been venturing the Earth for over 100 years and he still has a lot to go through. More than Jaskier. Much much more.

“I’m not looking to get myself killed, so, me neither,” Jaskier shrugs. “You will not get rid of me easily, Witcher, I told you.”

He has the guts to chuckle then and it makes Geralt surge up, suddenly angry. Not at Jaskier, never at Jaskier, not after his stupid stupid stupid outburst on that mountain. No, at the world, at his own stupidity that it took them so long to get together, that Jaskier will get old and die and he will be left alone. Just him and the Path.

“You will die, Jaskier! You will die before me because I’m a Witcher and you’re just a vulnerable human and I will watch you fade away-”

He’s interrupted by a long, deep kiss and his hands settle on Jaskier’s waist on their own accord. The bard kisses him slow and sure and soothing and Geralt lets his eyes close, lets the man comfort him.

“What are you talking about?” Jaskier finally asks, lips still brushing against Geralt’s. “You know I’m not a human, Geralt, are you ill? Have you lost your memory?”

Geralt doesn’t listen to whatever Jaskier says after that, because his brain refuses to cooperate. Not human? Since when? 

“What?” he finally interrupts, voice rough. His stupid heart is already blooming in hope but he’s confused.

“Geralt are you-” the bard stops before a realization settles on his face. “You really don’t know?”

“Know what?”

This time, Jaskier’s laughter is slightly maniac, but he composes himself quickly and catches Geralt’s face in his own again. 

“Geralt, we’ve met 10 years before you met Yennefer,” Jaskier says seriously. “How long have you known her?”

“11,” he answers truthfully and then his brain catches up. “That’s 21 years.”

“And do I look older to you?” his bard asks again, showing a surprising amount of patience. 

Geralt takes a second to really look at him and comes up blank. There are no laughter lines that should be here, his hair is still as thick and rich as it was when they met, his skin is still perfect. He doesn’t look different.

“I really thought you knew,” Jaskier laughs, rubbing their noses together. “It has no consequences other than my longer lifespan, but I’m part-elf. My mother was half-elven, but she never showed any obvious signs, so my father could marry her with no protest. I’m just enough elven to not age, but I have none of the other boosts - pointed ears or lack of fangs…”

Jaskier, as usual, is still talking while Geralt tries to process that. It’s true, Jaskier has no magic, no obvious signs, aside from the ageing. And Geralt didn’t notice that, because he was too busy admiring his overall beauty.

Maybe, sometimes Jaskier is right and he really is a bit dumb.

The revelation makes him surge up and kiss his bard, his wonderful companion, his partner, who will not leave him behind, who will be there, as lovely and full of life as ever.

Jaskier laughs and tugs at his hair and they fall back on the bed, desperate again.

“Not getting rid of me anytime soon,” his bard reminds him again, hands splayed on Geralt’s back.

He just kisses his neck, feels his pulse and smiles. “Forever then.”

“Forever it is.”


End file.
